Ice Age Truth or Dare!
by artisticgurl
Summary: Title says it all! You can dare our herd to do many stunts and send them off to places! Find out secrets and truths about them! You can also dare me and my fellow Oc's as well!
1. Chapter 1

Me:"Hello guys! and if you read my Author's Note there's more info this a new and fresh truth or dare story now he rules on this story are...

No character deaths

No cussing

Pairings are allowed

You can only PM me

Me:"If things get a little out of hand I'll add more later,just saying."

OC's/Characters you can dare

Manny

Ellie

Peaches

Diego

Shira

Sid

Granny

Crash

Eddie

Louis

Buck

Gutt and his crew

The brat pack

Me

Angela

Angel

Carina

Roxy

Marco

Mia

Miah

Me:"So yeah...OH and also please review on my other stories! send in those dares and truths!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me:*Walking into the brand new studio* "Okay we got some dares peeps!"

_ some water on Shira ( to make out she don't like water X3)_

_ wake up Granny_

_ to get Diego to purr_

_ has to log roll(like Ellie in ice age 2)_

_ 's biggest fear :P_

Me:"O-on S-Shira?"

Angela:"That's the dare."

Me:*Gets bucket full of water and sneaks up behind her* "Sorry Shira."

Shira:"Sorry for-*Water splashes all over her*"Hahaha You got me!"

Me:*shakes like a puppy*

Angel:"Why are you shaking she's laughing?"

Me:"It's Shira that I'm worried about it's Diego!"

Diego comes in and sees Shira soaked with me holding he bucket.

Me:"Okay now would be a good time for someone to make him purr!*hides behind Angel*Also Marco wake up Granny."

Shira walks up to Diego and places her head under his chin,he suddenly starts purring madly.

Marco walks up to Granny who is sleeping.

Marco:*blows a whistle by her ear,doesn't wake up,plays trumpet,no movement*

Angel:"Dead or asleep,dead or asleep,dead or asleep."

I shoot him a glare.

Marco:*Sighs* _WHACK!_

Granny:"Hey you!"

Marco:"Granny it's Marco."

Granny:"Yeah hey Girly Scout! Why did you wake me up!?"

Marco:"It was a dare."

Granny:"A bear? Girly there ain't no bears here!*hits him* are you lying to your granny!?"

Manny appeared out of no where on a log going out of control rolling around the place.

Angel:"They saw him rollin!"

I shoot him another glare but also laughed.

Me:"Ok next dares _First I dare Squint to sit in a snake pit for fifteen I have a truth for Raz:Has she ever had a crush or a boyfriend?_

A pit of snakes appears with Squint in also appears.

Me:"Raz have you ever had a crush or a boyfriend?"

Raz:"Nah I've been on Gutt's ship since I was a Joey."

Me:"Well that was quick...Well see you all later guys! Send in them dares and truths! Remember you can also send dares for Me and my friends! See you all next time on Ice Age Truth or Dare!...Oh yeah Squint you can come out now."

Squint:"Finally!"*Gets out and poofs away*

Me:"Like I said see ya! And please review on my other stories!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me:"Holy!Man I haven't updated on this story since forever!"

Mia:"Yup."

Me:"Okay now lets see here,_Buck eat broccoli and Raz go on a blind date with another kangaroo._*Looks at Buck*

Buck is shaking violently with his dagger in the corner.

Me:"I feel bad for him." *Angel nods* "You go get Buck I'll get the kangaroo."

Angel: 0_o "What!?"

Marco gets a mircophone.

Marco:"She said to get Buck-"

Angel:*Covering his ears*"I know what she said!"

Marco:"Then why are you asking?"

Angel slowly walks up to Buck and taps him in the back. Simple right? **WRONG!** Buck turned around quickly and attacked him.

Me:*Comes back into the room with a big piece of broccoli and see's the fight*"Stop!I got a piece of broccoli and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Buck ran for the door but before he could reach it he got a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

Angel:"Nice shot."

Me:"I didn't throw it."

Raz appears with a bow and arrow along with a sack of broccoli.

Raz:"I thought ya needed ma help and about 'hat blind date?"

Me:"You have to it's not an option."

Raz:-_-"Fine tha' sooner we start tha' sooner we finish."

She leaves the room and heads to the hallway into another door which leads to outside.

Marco:"I'm gonna see how that goes."*Grabs Angels shirt*"And your coming with me in case I get caught."*Drags him away*

Angel:"Remind why I'm your friend again?"

Me:"Okay so _Diego kiss Shira on the cheek and Shira hit Manny"_

Diego licks/kisses Shira on her cheek,after that before Manny could say anything Shira whacked him.

Manny:"OW!"

Me:"Okay 2 more dares _Shira Ellie and Peaches put make up on Diego Sid and Manny,I dare Peaches to step on me."_

Shira puts on lots of makeup on Diego who is growling very low and slowly,Ellie is applaeing ever so little of makeup on her husband.

Peaches was putting a fair amount of makeup on her uncle.

After the makeup thing Diego ended up looking well... you could hardly tell and with Sid he looked actually better.

Diego:*Looks at the mirror*"I look like a cross of Sid and the Hulk!...No offense Hulk."

Sid:"HEY!"

A boy about 2 feet tall came into the room wearing a green jacket and black pants.

Peaches:"So your the guy I'm suppose to step on?"

Edward:"Yup!Don't worry it won't hurt me!"

Peaches carefully put her foot over him and step on him.

Edward:"Sweet!"

Peaches then started to walk around.

Angela:"I wonder how Marco and my brother are doing?"

Raz suddenly appears carrying Marco and then a brown kangaroo with blue eyes and has dark brown stripes like the ones Raz has on her arms and he's Angel to.

Me:"What the heck happened?"

Brian(The kangaroo guy):"Spying us on tha' date we were on."

* * *

Earlier after they left to spy on them...

Angel and Marco were hiding behind the bushes.

Angel:"So tell me again why are we here?"

Marco:"I wanna get black mail dude and don't worry I'm excellent at spying others!"

Raz:"Ya both really need ta work on whispering."

Raz appeared behind them with Brian.

* * *

Now..

Me:"Marco your a freaking real life agent and yet you can't spy!?"

Raz looks at me.

Me:"Okay so that's both good and bad."

Peaches:"Hey what about Edward?"

Me:"He's only been down there for 6 minutes,plus he's enjoying it! Keep him there till half of the next chapter!"

Peaches: :) "Okay!"

Edward:"Yes!"

Buck suddenly appears with his skeleton head on a stick puppet(like in Ice Age 3),attacking (more like hitting her) Raz.

Raz looks at him not really caring if he's hitting her.

Marco:"Buck what are you doing?"

Buck:"Hitting her but not as hard as others because she's a lass."

Me:"What's with the skeleton then?"

Buck looks at it.

Buck:"Dunno."

Marco:"Hey maybe you can fight people with it!"

Buck:"Like a super hero?"

Marco:"I can see it now! Weasel Man! With Bones his trusty side **STICK!**"*Starts laughing like crazy*

Me:"Well okay? Send in them Dares or truths through PM or which ever you can! Also I would like it if you all may please review on my other Please sugar on top and cherry on the side!

* * *

Hahaha yeah I had to make that pun on the whole side stick thing!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:*Looks at sheet with dares*"Woah that's a lot! Okay better get going! _make Shira to kiss Diego_

Shira was already snuggled with Diego and she kissed him before Diego could know what was going on.

Marco took a quick picture with his camera as Crash and Eddie tried to keep they're laughs from exploding.

Marco:"This is the perfect black mail scam ever!"*Puts picture in a box filled with other several different pictures of the kids and the herd*

_Nice one I have a truth for Shira did you ever had a boyfriend (other than Diego...sorry Diego)and Diego I dare you to put the possums in a sandwich_

__Shira:"Well I was on Gutt's ship for a really long time and we stop at one point to get more food and new time we near a saber pack and of course I had to get off the ship first,to distract them.I would always have sabers looking my way but I never payed attention for any of them. All in all no I had never had a _real _boyfriend before."

Marco:*Bored and dozed of when Shira said 'Gutt's ship'*"You could just said no."

Carina slapped he back of his head.

Diego had already made the sandwich,toasted bread with a little bit of mayo some mustard a slice of chedder a couple of slices of ham and two possums in the middle!

Crash:"Dude I love this plant called 'Ham'!"*Continues eating the bread,HAM,and cheese*

Eddie:"Yeah I know right!"*Keeps eating like Crash*

Me:"Should I be worried or disgusted by this?"O_O

Angel:*Look at the possums eating the sandwich*"Both." e.0

Me:"Okay I'm gonna just keep reading, _Shira kick Diego"_

Shira kicks Diego hard.

Diego:"**OOWWW! **What was that for!?"

Shira:"It was a dare,plus it never said how hard I should of kicked you." O:)

Diego: -_-

_I dare Manny to launch Diego out of a tree like he did the possums.I dare Shira o catch Diego when he come back down.(Oh this should be good :D)I'm not done yet! I dare Louis to admit his feelings For Peaches.I also dare Crash and Eddie to go Snipe hunting and do not return until they bring one back._

Diego:"NOOOooooOOO! I am not going to do that not a-"

Marco and Angel picked up Diego (Some how!?o.O) and placed him on a branch outside the studio.

Manny:"Sorry a dare is a dare!"*Shoots him out in the air*

Angel:"He shoots he scores and he's outta here!"

Diego comes back down and is barely visible,Shira is walking around where he's going to land with her head looking up at him.

Shira:"I think I got-AHHH!"

Diego landed on top of Shira and both are panting heavy.

Marco:"You got him at least!"

Shira:"Next time*Pant*I'm not*Pant* catching you."

Louis was here the entire time but he froze when he heard his dare and the poor guy hasn't moved since.

Marco grabs a stick and pokes his head,still no reaction.

Peaches comes outside and see's Louis.

Peaches:"Hey Lou!"

Louis:*snaps out of it*"Hey Peaches!C-can I-I t-t-tell you s-s-s-s-omething?"

Peaches:"Sure!"

Louis:"P-Peaches I *takes a deep breath*I had always had feelings for you the moment we met!"

Peaches:*Smiles sweetly and picks him up into a hug!*

Everyone:"AWW!"

Me:"Okay you guys give the love birds some space."

Crash and Eddie grabbed a slingshot and the straw thingies (from IA2)

Crash:"Were ready aren't we Eddie!..Heh that ryhmes!"

Both leave.

Me:"Why do I have a feeling that they won't survive even though Snipe's don't exist? Anyway since I know these dares were crazy and all I want to give you guys this batch of cookies!"

Hands every herd member a of the herd take a bite of the cookies and enjoy it expect Manny.

Manny:*Starts throwing up the cookie that had worms on it*

Me:"Yeah that was a dare."

Manny:"By who!?"

Marco:"What the cookie worm dare? That was-!"*Angel covers his mouth and takes him away from Manny*

Manny:"When I find out who did this-!"

Me:"Okay! Sorry Manny but were outta time so please send in dares and truths to the herd and me and my friends see y'all later! Oh and Edward you can come out now."

Edward:(From previous chapter)*Comes off of Peaches foot*"Thanks guys that was fun!"*Leaves*

Me:"I'll try to update soon since I'm starting school on Monday!"


End file.
